Camping Trip
by Lily Pad Rose
Summary: Ms. Len's class go's on a camping trip. Sam and Paulina get paired up. Will the become friends? Read and find out! Rated for safety.
1. The News

-1The Life of A Rockstar by Sam Manson. Note to self: Try and make better storeis when I'm bored, and remember that some of them come true, well, Malibu won't right? Ok, I think I'm lost now. Just figure out what you said. Oh wait, note to self: This is not it.

"Ugghh…what did I just write? Sam asked herself. "I'm pretty sure it made no sense at all. Pretty, a little help here?"

"No can do. Said Pretty (Sam's cat.)

"Fine, I'll go IM Linda." Sam said with no emotion at all.

So Sam went and IM'd Linda.

**MalibuGirl: **Hey Linda.

**CaliforniaGirl: **Um, hey Sam, bored?

**MalibuGirl: **Yeah, well, I'm going to go, bye.

**CaliforniaGirl: **Bye.

**MalibuGirl has logged off**

"Now what?" Sam asked Pretty.

"Don't know." Awnsered Pretty. "Maybe you could go to Danny's house? Linda's? Tucker's?"

"No." Sam said.

Sam plopped on her bed.

"Do, The Life of A Rockstar ?" Suggested Pretty.

"Don't know how to start it." Said Sam.

"So you have no idea what to do?" Pretty asked.

"Uh huh." Sam said. Sam decided to go to sleep, anyway, it was 6:30 p.m. So Sam went to sleep. She woke up the next day for school, and she walked all the way to school. When the bell rang she went to class.

"Ok students." Said Ms. Len. "We are going to a camping trip next week."

Paulina raised her hand.

"Yes Paulina." Ms. Len said.

"Do we have to go to the camping trip?" Paulina asked.

Sam just rolled her eyes.

"Yes, we do." Ms. Len said.

There's was 10 minutes before the bell rang.

"Class, I will a sign partners." Said Ms. Len. "Paulina, you will be with Sam."

"What!" Sam and Paulina both yelled.

"You will be partners." Said Ms. Len. "Continuing."

So then on, she a signed partners. Sam and Paulina were still shocked that they we're partners. The bell rang for them to go home, so a week passed and everyone were in the woods.

"Ok class, let's set up." Said Ms. Len.

"Ok, I know we don't like each other, but let's get along and we'll be fine." Said Sam.

"Like I'm going to get along with you." Said Paulina in disgust.

'This is going to be a long day.' Thought Sam.

Sam went over to Danny and Tucker, they were trying to set up their tent.

"Hey guys. Need any help?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, we need a lot of help." Said Danny.

"Ok." She said.

Sam started to put up the tent, surprisingly, it only took her 15 minutes.

"Wow. Said a very surprised Danny. "How did you do that? That was amazing."

"Thanks." Said Sam. "Better go help Paulina."


	2. Coming in the Woods

-1Sam went over to help Paulina with the tent, unfortunately, she wasn't really putting up the tent. So Sam did it.

"Come on Paulina." Said Sam. "Can I get a little help?"

"Why would I want to help you?" Asked Paulina.

"Can't you care about anything but yourself?" Asked Sam.

"I care about my popularity." Paulina said.

"Not what I meant at all." Sam said.

Sam sighed as she put up the tent. Paulina won't help at all. She was going to have to do everything by herself. Meanwhile, with Danny and Tucker.

"Ok, now let's put are sleeping bags in." Danny said.

"Ok." Tucker said. Now going back to Paulina and Sam.

"Ok, there, I set up the tent." Sam said. "And you couldn't even help a little."

"Never mind." Paulina said.

"So, want to help me find twigs, sticks and rocks for a camp fire?" Sam asked.

"Yeah right." Paulina said.

"Fine!" Sam said. So she went off looking for twigs, sticks and rocks. Sam was so steamed she accidently bumped into Danny.

"Oh sorry." Sam said as she helped Danny up.

"It's ok." Danny said. "Anyway, what are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for twigs, sticks and rocks to make a camp fire, but Paulina won't help." Said Sam.

"Oh, well, hope you two will get along." Danny said.

"That's what I said to her." Said Sam. "I can't wait till this camping trip is over."


	3. Tricks and Poison Ivy

-1Sam was in the woods, finding twigs, sticks and rocks for a camp fire. She tripped on a twig.

"Ow." Said Sam. She got back up and went on looking. Meanwhile at the camp site.

"Hey Paulina." Linda said. "Have you seen Sam?"

"No." Paulina said.

"Do you know where she went?" She asked.

"Why should I tell you?" Paulina asked.

"Never mind." Linda said. Back with Sam.

"Great!" Said Sam. "I can barley walk now! Better get back to the camp site." So she walked back to the camp site saying ow all the way, cause her knee hurt.

"You couldn't help one bit, could you?" Asked a very angry Sam.

"Why would I want to help a loser?" She asked.

Sam opened her mouth to speak, but she decided to say nothing.

"Paulina, why do you have to be so mean?" Sam asked.

"It's none of your business goth freak." Paulina said.

"Oh yeah it isn't. but let me just tell you one thing, with that attitude, you'll be very sorry." Sam said and then walked off.

"How can she speak to me like that?" Paulina asked herself.

Sam went over to see what Danny and Tucker were doing, unfortunately, Tucker's hand was stuck in the zipper.

"Pull Tuck, pull!" Danny said.

"I'm trying!" Tucker said.

"I think I'll just leave." Said Sam.

It was night and everyone was sleeping, except Sam, Danny and Tucker. Sam had an idea on how to get back at Paulina. There was a noise outside.

"What was that!" Paulina asked scared.

"I don't know, but it could be a lion." Sam said.

"What!" Paulina yelled. "What does it want with us?"

"Maybe it wants to eat us. I better go find." Sam said, and then walked out of the tent, the lion wasn't an actual lion, it was Danny and Tucker.

"Thanks for helping guys." Whispered Sam.

"Anything to get out of the tent, it's evil." Whispered Tucker.

"Right." She whispered. Danny cracked a stick and Tucker got to make a roaring sound with his PDA.

"Um, ow my leg!" Said Sam. Then Tucker made the roaring sound with his PDA again. Paulina jumped out screaming.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Paulina.

Danny, Sam and Tucker were laughing.

"Serves her right." Said Sam.

"Agreed." Said Danny and Tucker. But unfortunately, they were standing in poison ivy. When it was morning, everyone got up and went back home, the camping trip was pretty fun, but until, they got poison ivy. Sam was in her room, scratching. Her cell phone rang, she awnsered it.

"Hello?" Sam said while scratching.

"The bush we we're standing in was poison ivy." Danny said.

"Oh, I haven't noticed." Said Sam sarcastically. She hung up the phone.

"That's what ya get." Pretty said. With that, Sam started chasing Pretty around.

**That's the end of my story. Review please!**


End file.
